Bleeding Strawberry
by bloodytears87
Summary: After years of abuse from his father Ichigo finally brakes free, only to end up on the streets. Soon he is found and taken in by Byakuya Kuchiki who tried to help the timid teen threw his emotional problems. ATEMPTED RAPE
1. A Strawberry's Pain

**Title: Bleeding Strawberry**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Warning: Yaoi, Violence, Abuse, Language, ATEMPTED RAPE (JUST SO U ALL KNOW)**

**Summery: After years of abuse from his father Ichigo finally brakes free, only to end up on the streets. Soon he is found and taken in by Byakuya Kuchiki who tried to help the timid teen threw his emotional problems.**

**Note: ****This is a rewrite of Shiraihime Fuyuki's fanfic Bleeding Strawberry. Thanks for letting me write this!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A strawberry's pain**

Ichigo Kurosaki opened the door slowly. He was anticipating another one of his father's surprise attacks as he walked in the door late for dinner.

"I'm home," he called out. Out of nowhere he received a kick to the head that sent him flying and landing on his head in a rather odd position.

"You let your guard down," his father told him. "Always stay alert when you enter a room when you're late for dinner again!" Ichigo got to his feet and yelled at his father in annoyance.

"Is that anyway to treat your son after he risked his life to help a spirit find peace!" he yelled. Yes Ichigo Kurosaki could see spirits for as long as he could remember.

"Oh so it's the ghost fault now, is it? I suppose it was ghosts that left your room a mess. When are you gonna show some discipline?" At that they started throwing fists around until Ichigo got tired of it and just retired to his room without bothering with dinner again. Upon entering his room he dropped his school bag on his desk chair and flopped down on his bed with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling lost in thought.

In front of his sisters their fighting looked like simple playing around. Or as their father called it: training. For what? Ichigo didn't know. It had been going on since his mother died. Ichigo blamed himself and he had a sinking feeling that their father blamed him as well. However the old man would never say it out loud. At first Ichigo had thought that his father wanted him to toughen up so that what happened to his mother wouldn't happen to him, but as the years went by and Ichigo got older his father's attacks became more violent and painful. Ichigo never fought back because he truly believed that he deserved it.

Although it looked friendly in front of his younger sisters, when the twins weren't around is when it was serious. Ichigo would walk away with busted lips and black eyes. Once his father even broke his arm. He had told his sisters that he had gotten it during a school fight since he got in them so often. Ichigo didn't like lying to them but it was the only thing he could do. Sometimes however the teen thought that Karin saw through the whole act. She often kicked their father and dragged him away from her brother, an action that Ichigo was thankful for. Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by a soft knocking on his door.

"Ichi-nii?" came Karin's voice.

"Come in," Ichigo called out as he sat up on his bed as the door opened.

"Dad went out for a while and says you're in charge," she informed.

"Ok, thanks Karin," he said with a small smile.

"Why don't you come down and have some dinner? Yuzu set some aside for you in the microwave.

"Alright I'm coming," he told her as he got off the bed and followed her to the kitchen.

Ichigo sat at their small table and ate his food while his sisters worked on their home work. Yuzu finished first and left to take her bath. They stayed in silence a little longer before Karin broke it.

"Are you alright Ichi-nii?" she asked with concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ichigo played dumb.

"I know something's wrong, Ichigo," she stated making Ichigo sigh.

"It's nothing I can't handle," the teen assured his sister.

"If you say so… but if you ever need to get away from him Ichi-nii, don't feel guilty about it, just go," Karin said before leaving the table herself. Ichigo contemplated her words. Maybe she knew more then he thought she did.

Ichigo stood at the sink finishing up the dishes. He had already tucked both of his sisters into bed. Humming to himself he barely heard the front door open. However a crash alerted him that his father was home and most likely very drunk. Ichigo put the last dish in the rack before turning to his father who was still laying on the floor.

"Come on goat face you need to get to bed," Ichigo said trying to lift his father off the floor.

"Ichigo! My beautiful son!" he called out drunkenly. "You look just like your mother you know." the old man went on. Ichigo rolled his eyes and tried to pull his father to his room but the old man was heavier then he looked.

"Come on dad put some effort in," Ichigo growled, but it died in his throat when his father grabbed his ass and gave it a hard squeeze. His face turned red and his eye started to twitch. "What do you think you're doing?," the teen grounded out through his teeth.

Isshin said nothing as he threw his son to the ground and straddled his hips. Ichigo struggled and tried to throw the man off of him. In his struggles he could feel his short pants being pulled down.

"What the he-" he was cut off by his father's lips covering his own. He tried to get away but his father had an iron grip on him. When he felt a finger trying to push into him he bit down on his father's lip before delivering a punch to the old man's face then kicking him off of him. Ichigo pulled his clothes on while standing up. He fixed Isshin with a solid glare.

"That's it! I've had it! I let you beat on me because I felt that I probably deserved it but this is going to far! I'm out of here!" the teen yelled before running to his room. His words made Isshin sober a little and realize what he had just tried to do to his own son.

"Oh god," he mumbled and tried to catch Ichigo only to have the boy's bedroom door slammed in his face and locked.

On the other side of the door Ichigo was throwing things into a small duffle bag that he used to use for soccer when he was Karin's age. He put in a couple changes of clothes and his phone charger before zipping it up. Putting his wallet in his pocket, he reached over and grabbed his school bag. He slung it over his shoulder. He picked up his cell phone and opened his door to leave.

"Ichigo I don't know what I was thinking!" his father said the moment he opened the door. Ichigo just pushed past him and headed for the front door.

"I don't care I can't take it anymore," he said as he reached his destination.

"Fine I understand but what will I tell your sisters?"

"Tell them I'm staying with some friends or something, they know my cell phone number if they need to call me," Ichigo said before leaving the place of his torment. Isshin's attempted rape and Karin's words earlier had given him the strength to break free, now the strawberry just had to figure out where he was going to stay for the night.

* * *

**AN: well i hope you enjoyed this! review plz. **


	2. Strawberry without a Home

**Title: Bleeding Strawberry**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Warning: Yaoi, Violence, Abuse, Language**

**Summery: After years of abuse from his father Ichigo finally brakes free, only to end up on the streets. Soon he is found and taken in by Byakuya Kuchiki who tried to help the timid teen threw his emotional problems.**

**Note: ****This is a rewrite of Shiraihime Fuyuki's fanfic Bleeding Strawberry. Thanks for letting me write this!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strawberry without a Home**

Ichigo sat on the riverbank scrolling through his contacts list, trying to think of who he could call. No one was coming to mind however. The carrot-top didn't keep a lot of close friends and the ones he did have would just question him. He had never told them of his father's beatings or their fights; some things were just too personal. He knew there was no way he could ever tell one of them that he was almost raped either. It just wasn't something he felt he could talk about, at least not with someone who knew him.

"Maybe I can just sleep out here for tonight and figure it out in the morning," Ichigo sighed to himself as he flopped back on the grass letting sleep take him.

Ichigo had already been living on the streets for three weeks now. He had stayed at motels for a few nights but he lacked the funds to do it every night. His father was still trying to get him to come home. The teen refused however. His sister Yuzu thought he was staying with friends. Only Karin knew the truth, though he hadn't told her about the almost raping. His sisters were safe with their father even if he himself wasn't. There was no need to turn them on their father. Yuzu just wouldn't understand and Karin might beat the hell out of goat face. It wasn't worth it to Ichigo; he couldn't break up what was left of his family.

The nights were starting to get cold. Karin had met him at the park with his warmer jacket and a bag of his warmer clothes as well. It was on a particularly cold night, when he was sleeping in an alley way next to the dumpsters that he was found. Ichigo opened his eyes to find a couple of drunks leering at him.

"He ssssure is purdy," one of them slurred. The other nodded his head in agreement before yanking Ichigo up by his collar. Normally the teen would have beat the shit out of them but he was half asleep and hadn't been eating well so he was feeling a little weak. Ichigo grabbed the hand that was holding him in an effort to get the drunk to let him go.

Byakuya Kuchiki was taking his nightly walk enjoying the fresh air when he heard a commotion coming from an alley way. Normally the noble wouldn't bother himself with things such as petty street fights. He was just going to ignore it and keep walking when he heard yelling.

"Get your hands off of me!" a male voiced yelled.

"Shh, my pretty I promise it won't hurt too much," another more gruff voice hushed.

"Oi! I said stop!" the younger male voice yelled again.

At that Byakuya decided this wasn't a simple street fight and headed into the alley way. There stood too obviously drunken men holding down a teenage boy. The first thing he noticed was the strikingly orange hair. He had never seen such a color before and wondered if it was natural. Shaking himself from his thoughts he realized one of the drunks was talking to him.

"Hey! I sssaid get losst we saw em' first!" one of them slurred. Byakuya looked disgusted at the display.

"I suggest you leave," the noble advised.

"As if," the other drunk muttered. With that Byakuya took action grabbing the drunk's wrist and bending it upward making him release his hold on the teen.

"Ay' let em' go, you asshole! Or I'll kick ur assss," the other drunk yelled out.

"Do you really think you can follow through with that threat," Byakuya stated un-phased by the threat.

"Why you!" the drunk yelled pulling out a pocket knife and running at the noble. In that instant several things happened:

The teen yelled out a warning to Byakuya, the drunk with the knife went flying into one of the buildings and a loud snap filled the alley as the other drunk's wrist broke almost effortlessly.

"Fuck this brat ain't worth it!" the one with the broken wrist yelled before running off with his buddy close behind him.

Once they were gone the noble turned his attention back to the boy. He looked unnaturally pale and was visibly shaking. Byakuya watched as the boy tried to sit up. He wondered if they had roughed him up that badly before he arrived or if the boy had something else going on with him.

"Thank for the help," the teen said as he finally got to his feet. The noble watched as he picked up a small duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Did you run away from home boy?" Byakuya asked.

"Heh, something like that…" the teen said vaguely.

"You should go home," the noble said. "You're too weak to be on the streets." The boy looked pissed to say the least. He turned his angry face to Byakuya.

"It's none of you business! You have no idea what my life is like!" he growled out before turning to leave. The noble saw it before the boy himself did; he rushed over as fast as was dignified and caught him just as he passed out. Seeing no other option since he didn't even know the boy's name Byakuya decided to bring him home. Maybe he could get some information out of the teen once he work up.

"Ugh…" Ichigo moaned as he brought his hand to his head trying to ease his headache. "What happened?" he murmured before opening his eyes too look around.

He noticed the room he was in was far from the ally he had been sleeping in the last few nights and it was far to lavish to be a homeless shelter. Suddenly the night's events came flooding back to him. He was attacked and that man with the long black hair had saved him.

Just then the bed room door clicked open and in walked the man from the alley. Ichigo looked at him confused.

"Where am I?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"You, Ichigo Kurosaki, are in my home. I am Byakuya Kuchiki," the man said. Ichigo wondered how this man knew his name when he was sure he never said it.

"I found your ID in your wallet," Byakuya told him. "I intended to see if you matched any missing persons reports but no one has reported you missing."

"Of course they wouldn't," Ichigo said mostly to himself like it was obvious that a parent wouldn't be looking for their child. "They knew exactly where I was."

"I don't understand why you would rather live on the street then home. Can you explain this to me?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo heaved a heavy sigh, he really didn't want to explain his past to this stranger but it was the least he could do. The man did help him twice now.

* * *

**AN: I know I left you all hanging again sorry. I didn't want to make the chapters too long since I'm working on a several other fics now too as well as some of my own original stories so please bear with me. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome!**


	3. A strawberry and his past

**Title: Bleeding Strawberry**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Warning: Yaoi, Violence, Abuse, Language**

**Summery: After years of abuse from his father Ichigo finally breaks free, only to end up on the streets. Soon he is found and taken in by Byakuya Kuchiki who tried to help the timid teen through his emotional problems.**

**Note: ****This is a rewrite of Shiraihime Fuyuki's fanfic Bleeding Strawberry. Thanks for letting me write this!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A strawberry and his past **

Ichigo took a deep breath as he started to explain to Byakuya why he left home. He didn't want to give him all the details, just enough to justify his decision. Not that he cared what this man thought of him.

"It was either leave or continue being abused," Ichigo stated. Byakuya gave him a questioning look but the teen ignored it and continued on. "Don't think I'm crazy, but I can see ghosts. When I was younger my mother died… back then I didn't realize I could see spirits. My mom and me were on our way home from my karate class. I had just started and sucked at it so bad." Ichigo managed a small laugh at the memory of getting beaten by a girl, one of his friends, Tatsuki. Then his attitude turned serious again.

"I uh… saw a little girl getting ready to jump into the water. Up until that point I had only wanted to protect my mom and my sisters but when I saw that little girl I wanted to save her. So I ran from my mom down to the river bank."

FLASHBACK

"_Hold on mom! I gotta stop her!" Ichigo yelled as he let go of his mother's hand and ran at the little girl who was about to jump into the river._

"_Ichigo! Stop!" his mother Misaki cried out as she ran after her son._

_Everything happened so fast, in an instant the little girl was gone and Ichigo and his mother were surrounded by a group of thugs that came out from under the bridge when they saw them._

"_Give us all your money," one of them said as they pulled out a knife._

"_I don't have anything on me," Misaki pleaded with them. The man sneered and before Ichigo knew it there was screaming then the world turned black._

End flashback

"I woke up with my mother laying over me covered in blood. She was stabbed eight times and it's all my fault," Ichigo explained.

"How could it be your fault? You were a child," Byakuya tried to reason.

"If I had known I could see ghosts back then I would have known the difference and I wouldn't have run down there so she wouldn't have followed me," Ichigo went on, "I blame myself and I know my father does too. He'd never say it out loud that it's my fault but I can tell when the fighting stopped being playful and the "training" he puts me through to make me stronger became more violent."

"He beats you?" the noble asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Sometimes it's just playing around and it's fine, like when my sisters are around but once they go to bed he gets violent and I can't stop him because deep down I feel like I deserve it. Three weeks ago though, he came home drunk and jumped on me… told me how much I look like my mother and tried… he tried to…" Ichigo couldn't get the words out.

"You don't have to say it, I think I understand," Byakuya said before sitting next to Ichigo and rubbing comforting circles into the boy's back. "Why haven't you gone to the police?"

"I can't tear apart what's left of my family," Ichigo stated brokenly. "My sisters need him. He's not a bad person… just when it comes to me."

Byakuya didn't say anything after that; he just stayed with Ichigo until the boy fell back asleep. He laid Ichigo down and covered him up with the comforter before leaving the room; he wasn't quite sure what to do about the boy. He did know that he wasn't going to make him go home like originally planned. Something was compelling him to help out this boy, Ichigo Kurosaki. He seemed interesting, he was a victim of abuse yet he wasn't timid or shy. His fiery attitude intrigued Byakuya very much.

"Nii-sama," came the small voice of his younger sister Rukia. He turned towards her.

"Yes, Rukia?" the Kuchiki heir asked.

"Who was that boy you brought home tonight?" she asked. "He looked a little familiar."

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya told her. Rukia's eyes widened a little in recognition of the name.

"Ichigo… he goes to my school," she told her brother.

"Are you friends with that boy?"

"Not really, he's always got this aura around him that screams leave me alone," Rukia explained.

"I see," Byakuya said as he turned around. "Don't stay up too late, and do your homework."

"Of course Nii-sama!" Rukia said as she rushed off to her room for the night.

"_Ichigo! My beautiful son!" Isshin called out drunkenly. "You look just like your mother you know." the old man went on. Ichigo rolled his eyes and tried to pull his father to his room but the old man was heavier than he looked._

"_Come on dad put some effort in," Ichigo growled, but it died in his throat when his father grabbed his ass and gave it a hard squeeze. His face turned red and his eye started to twitch. "What do you think you're doing?," the teen ground out through his teeth._

_Isshin said nothing as he threw his son to the ground and straddled his hips. Ichigo struggled and tried to throw the man off of him. In his struggles he could feel his pants and boxers being pulled down and began to panic._

"_What the he-" he was cut off by his father's lips covering his own. He tried to get away but his father had an iron grip on him. Then he felt a finger trying to push into him._

At that Ichigo woke up panting for breath, covered in a cold sweat. That nightmare had been haunting him for a while now. No matter what he did he couldn't get the hellish dream out of his mind. Sometimes it wouldn't stop there, it would go as if Ichigo wasn't able to stop his father from doing what his drunken mind intended. Just then Ichigo's phone started blaring out a familiar tune. Reaching in his pocket the teen grabbed the phone before flipping it open assuming it was either Karin of Yuzu.

"Hello?" he said, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Ichigo! Where have you been?" Ichigo tensed as he heard his father's quiet yet angry voice come through the phone line. He was obviously trying not to wake the girls.

"What? You know where I've been!" Ichigo retorted.

"You know the police called here asking me if I knew where my good for nothing son was!" Isshin fumed. "You know how that makes me look?"

"What? I haven't done anything that would make the police call you," Ichigo defended.

"Apparently someone called and asked if there were any missing persons reports on you," Isshin informed. It was then that Ichigo remembered that man, Byakuya, say he called to see if he a was missing person.

"It was a misunderstanding," Ichigo tried.

"I'm sure!" Isshin all but roared into the phone. "I've had it! You need to suck it up and stop being a baby! It was an accident, I was drunk!"

"Yeah and how many more times are you gonna get drunk and accidentally try to rape me huh?" Ichigo growled at his father. "I've had enough, I can't take the abuse any more!"

"It's no more than you deserve!" Isshin shot back.

"I KNOW!" Ichigo yelled. "I know… you think I don't blame myself? You think I don't know it's my fault? Why else would I have put up with it all?"

"Ichigo where are you? I'm coming to get you and I'm not taking no for an answer!" Isshin said sternly.

"No! I'd rather die!" Ichigo said in a panic. He wouldn't go back, he couldn't.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled into the phone. But the teen just ignored him.

"Never again…" he whispered before he hung up.

Even after hanging up Ichigo couldn't stop shaking in fear. He feared that his father would find him and take him back to his personal hell. Shaking his head in defiance Ichigo decided that there was no way he was going to let that happen. He really would rather die.

Ichigo got up and stumbled his way out of bed. He looked around the room he was in. There were two doors along the walls. The teen went to the door closest to him to find out it was a closet. Closing it he made his way to the second door. The second door led to a hallway that was lit but empty. Ichigo supposed that everyone would be in bed this late at night. He made his way through the hall until he came to an open door that proved to be a bathroom. Ichigo flipped on the light switch and went inside closing and locking the door behind him. Even as he looked through the medicine chest for something he could use, he was having second thoughts. He knew he was taking the cowards way out but the thought of going back there, where his father hurt and abused him, pushed him on.

After a few minutes of searching Ichigo was sitting on the closed toilet lid with a bottle of sleeping pills and a bottle of pain killers. He was hoping to find something to cut himself with but his search came up empty so he had to make due. The teen was still debating on ending his life when his cell phone went off once more. He looked at the caller ID to see it was his father calling back. Ichigo set the phone on the counter top by the sink. He didn't want to hear anymore. He knew all of it already: he was useless, good for nothing, a murderer. In his mind it was all true and he probably didn't deserve this easy out that he was about to take. He deserved to suffer, he didn't deserve death but he was damn well going to have it.

Ichigo filled up a small paper cup with water from the sink before uncapping the bottle of painkillers and sleeping pills. He didn't figure he needed to take them all so he poured half of each bottle into his hand. He took a deep breath as his phone went off again and swallowed his handful of pills before washing them down with the water. It didn't take long before Ichigo was convulsing and trying to hold onto the counter for support. He ended up knocking over everything that was on the counter before falling to the floor. His body was desperately trying to force the pills back up his throat.

"Ichigo?" came a voice from the other side of the door. Before he could say anything everything turned black.

Byakuya had been on his way to the bathroom when he heard banging around and a loud thud. He rushed to the bathroom door and knocked on it loudly.

"Ichigo?" he asked but received no answer. "ICHIGO?" he called again. When he wasn't answered again he tried turned the knob, only to find it locked. Sensing that something was wrong when he heard the phone go off a third time Byakuya backed up before forcefully kicking the door open.

The noble immediately spotted the orange haired teen on the floor convulsing with white foam coming from his mouth. Byakuya ran into the bathroom and hurried to turn Ichigo onto his side so he didn't suffocate. It didn't take him long to spot the pill bottles on the floor beside the teen. He grabbed Ichigo's phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? I have a teenage boy here who's overdosed on some pain killers and sleeping pills. I need an ambulance now!," Byakuya tried to speak calmly into the receiver but was failing.

What seemed like hours later, though it must have only been a few minutes, the ambulance was driving Ichigo to the hospital to have his stomach pumped. Byakuya followed behind in his own car.

Once they reached the hospital Byakuya followed behind the medics as they rushed Ichigo down a long hall towards the operating room.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is as far as you go," one of the nurses told him. The Kuchiki heir simply nodded, never taking his eyes of the orange-haired teen as the nurse disappeared inside the room. He silently hoped that Ichigo would pull through as the doors slammed shut and he could no longer see him.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I took sooooo long! I've been working on other stuff and kinda forgot about updating sorry! But let me know what you think ne? **


	4. Inner Voice

**Title: Bleeding Strawberry**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Warning: Yaoi, Violence, Abuse, Language**

**Summery: After years of abuse from his father Ichigo finally breaks free, only to end up on the streets. Soon he is found and taken in by Byakuya Kuchiki who tried to help the timid teen through his emotional problems.**

**Note: This is a rewrite of Shiraihime Fuyuki's fanfic Bleeding Strawberry. Thanks for letting me write this!**

**Chapter 4: Inner voice**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya sat in the hospital waiting room fuming on the inside. He couldn't believe that kid would try something like this. Sure he realized that the boy had problems but he didn't think the carrot-top would go as far as offing himself.

'_Something must have happened after I left the room_,' the noble thought to himself. '_He wasn't that bad off when I left_.'

He sat in silence trying to think of what could have happened in between that time. It shouldn't bother him and it shouldn't be any of his concern but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe he was just pissed off because it had happened in his home? That couldn't be it, could it? The raven haired man thought about it for a while, keeping his stoic outer appearance the whole time. He didn't find himself feeling very angry about it; just worried about what had happened. If he hadn't heard the boy's phone going off he wouldn't have known.

'_That's right, his phone was ringing. Maybe who ever called had pushed him over the edge._' Byakuya realized. Before he could think on it any farther the small silver cell phone that he had put in his pocket out of reflex began ringing. The noble fished it out of his pocket and looked down at the caller ID. He raised a brow when it read "Goat-face", not sure what else to do and really wanting some answers the Kuchiki heir decided to answer the call. As soon as he flipped the device open a booming voice came through from the other end.

"ICHIGO! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'D RATHER DIE? GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW OR I'LL HURT YOU WORSE THEN YOU EVER GOT!" the man dubbed Goat-face roared into the phone.

"Ichigo is unavailable right now," Byakuya answered the man. "He is currently getting his stomach pumped after a suicide attempt, he will not be coming home ever. I suggest you leave him alone or I shall have to turn you in for abuse." Byakuya finished before hanging up and turning the small cell phone completely off. Stuffing the device back into the coat pocket he waited in silence for the doctor to come out and give him news of Ichigo's condition. Not being family however Byakuya was unsure if they would tell him anything at all. He did know however that he wanted to help this boy no matter what it took.

When Ichigo opened his eyes he wasn't sure where he was. He was laying on his back on a huge sky scraper that looked like it was on its side. Above him was a dark cloudy sky that looked like it would rain any moment. Thunder was crackling and lighting flashing every so often.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily. He was more then a little shocked when he received an answer.

"You're in yur mind king," a distorted voice said from beside him. Ichigo looked over to see… himself? No this person was paper white as were his clothes. His eyes were golden with black sclera.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked in a daze. "And why am I here?"

"Yur here because you tried to off yur self and I have ta tell ya king I ain't happy bout that," the white version of him said not looking pleased. "I'm you, well a part of yur personality that you've repressed."

"Repressed?" the strawberry teen said, more to himself then to his look alike.

"Ya, after the accident you repressed me so that you wouldn't lash out against the beatings you told yourself you deserved."

"I do deserve them," Ichigo whispered. The pale copy grabbed him by the collar and hauled Ichigo to his feet at that.

"Enough! It was an accident king! Stop beating yur self up over it! It won't change the pass! Letting yur self get hurt like this won't bring her back!" the white teen yelled. "Stop this self destructive behavior or so help me! I'll take over! If you don't want to live you can stay here in your mind and I'll run free."

"Na- nani?" Ichigo choked out as his eyes went wide.

"Ya heard me! If yur gonna try to kill us them I'm takin' over," the teen said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"No!" Ichigo yelled immediately. It was like his eyes were being opened for the first time. He didn't wanna be hurt and he didn't want to die or be stuck in this sideways world while this white copy of him took over his life. He didn't want to disappear. Before he realized it he was crying and trying to choke back his sobs.

"Shh, it's going to be ok king," the distorted voice said as the mirror image wrapped his arms around Ichigo trying to comfort him. "I didn't want to scare ya king, but ya need to realize what could happen."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo choked out. He kept repeating those words over and over again. "I'm sorry, so sorry…"

"Shh, you need to wake up now, there are people waiting for you king," the white teen said gently. Ichigo could feel himself getting lighter as if he was drifting away. "I'm gonna protect ya no matter what king, remember that." he said before the side ways world disappeared

When Ichigo opened his eyes he could see a lot of white and hear a low steady beeping in the background but it felt like his mind was somewhere far away still. Soon his vision began to focus and the first thing he saw was a tall raven haired man looking down on him with an unreadable expression. Soon it all came back to him.

"Byakuya…"

"How are you feeling, Kurosaki?" the Kuchiki heir asked.

"Hungry," Ichigo said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well you did just have your stomach pumped," Byakuya allowed. "I was thinking more mentally however." Ichigo averted his eyes, afraid of what this man would think of him now.

"I'm not really sure at this point," the teen mumbled. Before he could say anything further the doctor walked into the room.

"Finally awake I see," the pink haired man said. "I'm Dr. Granz. How are you feeling, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Hungry, a little tired," Ichigo told him.

"That's normal," Dr. Granz told him. "There are some police officers here that would like to speak with you." The strawberry teen nodded as Byakuya and the doctor walked out so that the police could speak with the teen alone. An extremely tall man with long black hair that was spiked up walked in along with a normal height man with long white hair. Both were wearing police uniforms.

"Good evening Mr. Kurosaki," the white haired man said. "I'm officer Ukitake and this is officer Zaraki and we have some questions we need to ask you."

"Alright," Ichigo said indicating for them to go on.

"I need your name and address for the record," officer Ukitake told him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I live at the Kurosaki clinic," Ichigo told them. Ukitake nodded as he jotted the information down.

"Why were you at the Kuchiki residence?" officer Zaraki asked.

"Well…"

"It's ok Ichigo just tell us," Ukitake tried to soothe.

"I'm having some…problems, at home and haven't been back there in a long time," Ichigo told them. "Byakuya saved me from a couple of drunks that were trying to attack me. He took me to his home after that."

"I see. Can you tell us why you tried to kill yourself? Mr. Kuchiki didn't force you to take those pills, correct?" officer Ukitake asked. Ichigo heaved a heavy sigh.

"I was having a fight with my father over the phone. It got a little out of hand. He was going to make me go home… I'll never go back there…" Ichigo trailed off. Zaraki and Ukitake gave each other knowing glances before moving on with the questioning.

Once the police got all the information they were going to get out of the teen they left allowing the doctor and Byakuya to re enter the room.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki I have a psych evaluation scheduled for you later today," Dr. Granz told him. "The cafeteria staff will be bringing some food up for you shortly." The teen nodded as the doctor exited the room leaving him with Byakuya once more.

"I understand if you do not want to go home, you may stay with me, if you wish," the noble man told him. Ichigo gave him a questioning look. "I had your phone and your father called. I don't think any decent human being would send anyone back to that."

"Thanks," Ichigo said with his head down trying to hide the fact that his eyes were watering.

'_Everything's going to be ok king_,' a distorted voice in the back of his mind assured.

"Get some sleep Kurosaki," the raven haired man said. "I'll be back in the morning to see how your evaluation goes."

"Alright," Ichigo told him through a yawn. He didn't think he was going to make it till his food got there. "Thanks… for everything."

* * *

**AN:**

**I know it was short sorry =( and sorry it took so long. Got this long review about all the things wrong with this story and I kinda lost my inspiration to write this but now I'm back in the groove, that and its hard to write with a crabby 18 month old and bossy 2 year old fighting with each other all day long… kids Lol. I know this has been kind angsty so far but its gonna pick up soon. So please review and all flames will be used to toast the marshmallows thanks ^_^**

**Nani- what**


	5. AN

AN:

Well my computer crashed on me last night and I had to restore it back to factory settings, deleting all of my stories, pictures, music etc. I'm still rather upset about it but I'm in the process of recovering some of my stuff from my friends who I sent stuff to. So hopefully I can get my main stories and fanfics back, until then all current stories and fan fictions will be on hold sorry guys, I'll try to get everything back on track as soon as possible.


	6. Turning life around

**Title: Bleeding Strawberry**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Warning: Yaoi, Violence, Abuse, Language**

**Summery: After years of abuse from his father Ichigo finally breaks free, only to end up on the streets. Soon he is found and taken in by Byakuya Kuchiki who tried to help the timid teen through his emotional problems.**

**Note: ****This is a rewrite of Shiraihime Fuyuki's fanfic Bleeding Strawberry. Thanks for letting me write this!**

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Shiro talking to Ichigo'**_

**Chapter 5: Turning life around**

Ichigo sat in his hospital room and stared at the less then good tray of food in front of him. He hated hospital food so much, it was barely edible and if he wasn't so hungry he probably wouldn't have forced himself to eat the few bites that he had. The strawberry teen was busy staring down what could have been squash when a knock on the door brought his attention away from the food.

Standing in the doorway was Byakuya Kuchiki and his little sister Rukia who Ichigo recognized from school.

'_Great just what I need, her to tell everyone at school I tried to kill myself_,' the teen mentally sighed.

'_**Relax king, everything's gonna be fine,'**_ Shiro said in the back of the teen's mind.

"I heard your evaluation went well. They will be releasing you shortly," the raven haired man informed. Rukia walked into the room holding Ichigo's duffle bag. "You should get ready to go. I'm going to talk to the doctor about getting your paperwork in order." Ichigo nodded once and the Kuchiki heir left the room leaving his sister with the boy.

"Look Ichigo, I'm not going to tell anyone at school about this," the short girl spoke getting the strawberry's attention.

"You're not? he asked unsure.

"Of course not! I'm not the type that would go around spreading gossip like that," she defended. Ichigo offered her a weak smile but she noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. "So you're going to be staying with Nii-sama and me?"

"I guess so," Ichigo confirmed. "Sorry if I'm intruding…"

"Don't worry about it!" Rukia assured as she handed over his bag. Ichigo got up and headed to the bathroom.

Rukia was a little more than surprised her brother Byakuya told her that the boy he brought home the night before was going to be staying with them. She was barely awake when the ambulance came and none of the staff felt the need to inform her what was going on. She was a little excited though, her brother never took interest in anything or cared about anyone outside the Kuchiki family. When the short bunny enthusiast had asked her brother, he simply said that Ichigo's living conditions were too harsh to send the teen back to. She asked what he meant but he told her that it was Ichigo's choice to tell people. Byakuya was even a little distant with her at times, but he was definitely interested in Ichigo if he was going to let a complete stranger stay with them. To Rukia he wasn't a complete stranger though. The strawberry went to her school and though they never really talked to each other since Ichigo kept to himself, she really had wanted to be his friend.

A few minutes later Ichigo came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and hair still damp from the shower. Just as he was coming back into the room Byakuya came back in and told them the doctor would be in momentarily with some papers for the strawberry teen to sign.

"Sounds good," Ichigo told him quietly. Just then the pink haired doctor came in with some papers.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki, how are you feeling?" Dr. Granz asked.

"Just Ichigo please," the teen said not liking being addressed as Mr. Kurosaki. "I'm feeling alright."

"Well that's good to hear Ichigo," the pink haired man said while adjusting his glasses. "I'm going to be releasing you into Mr. Kuchiki's care."

"Okay," the teen said simply. Ichigo signed the papers to have himself released before they grabbed his things. The drive to the Kuchiki estate was a silent one. Rukia tried to make conversation but it didn't hold up for very long and soon they had arrived. Byakuya instructed his sister to bring Ichigo's things to the guest room he had been in the night before.

With Rukia out of sight the raven haired man led Ichigo to his study so that he could talk to the teen more privately. The strawberry teen was nervous as he walked into the dimly lit room and took a seat on the other side of Byakuya's desk. Ichigo refused to meet the man's eyes as he fidgeted with his shirt hem. He didn't know what this man was going to want from him.

"You're going to be here for a while Kurosaki, so I'm going to lay down the house rules for you," Byakuya told him in a voice that commanded respect, making the teen look up at him. "We do have maids but you are expected to clean up after yourself. You will attend school like normal. You may come and go as you please but dinner is served at seven o'clock sharp and I do not tolerate lateness without good reason."

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked.

"Well besides the obvious rules of no partying, drinking, drugs, or rough housing inside the house," the raven told him. "Also I would like you to consider seeing a counselor."

"But I-"

"No Kurosaki, you need someone you can talk to. Only once you get all your problems out in the open with someone you can confide in can you start to move past them," Byakuya explained. "I'm not going to force you but I would like you to think about it."

"Alright…" the teen agreed then added as an after thought. "Please just call me Ichigo."

"Sorry, Ichigo. You may go settle yourself in," Byakuya told him. "I have some work to do." With that Ichigo got up and headed out of the room. When he reached the door he paused and turned back to the raven.

"Thank you," the strawberry teen said quietly before leaving. Byakuya nodded to him. Only when the door shut did the raven haired man let out a long sigh. He really wasn't sure what he was thinking. He had never been this compelled to help someone, even after he had promised his late wife Hisana that he would take Rukia in as his own sister, he had not felt this compelled to help her even with his love for Hisana. However there was something about Ichigo Kurosaki that pulled Byakuya to him. Some force that made him want to help the teen more then anything, even if he didn't understand it yet.

Ichigo unpacked what little things he had in his duffle bag. He was sure that if he called Karin that she would meet him somewhere with more of his things later. Right then he didn't really care about that though. The teen's mind was too occupied with what Byakuya had said about counseling. Ichigo didn't think he would ever be able to open up to someone who was getting paid to hear his problems.

'_**Relax king,' **_the distorted voice advised.

'_Easier said then done,' _Ichigo replied a little irritably. _'What's your name by the way?'_ he added as an after thought.

'_**I have no name king**_**,' **the copy of himself informed. **'**_**Would you like to give me one?**_**' **

'_Hmm… how about Takashiro? And I can call you Shiro for short?' _Ichigo asked in his head.

'_**Sounds good to me king,' **_Shiro said, liking that he now had a name. _**'But even if it's not a stranger getting paid to hear your issues, it would be good to talk to someone.'**_

'_I know… I just don't know who,' _Ichigo sighed. Just then a knock on the door interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Yea?" the strawberry teen called out.

"Can I come in Ichigo?" came the sound of Rukia's voice.

"Sure," was the short reply. The short raven haired girl opened the door slowly and poked her head in to see Ichigo. "Sup?" she came fully into the room.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she told him.

"I'm doing better then I was," the teen said honestly.

"That's good," Rukia said with a smile. "You know I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time now, but whenever I see you at school you look pissed off." Ichigo scowled at that.

"Sorry, that's just my natural expression," the teen explained.

"That's an odd expression to be neutral," Rukia commented making the strawberry sigh.

"It wasn't always like this," he informed her. She said he could talk to her and Shiro had advised him to get it out. "Before my mother passed away I was always smiling and happy all the time. When she died I changed, I wasn't the Ichigo I used to be."

"Death of someone close changes people. That's understandable," she assured. Ichigo looked up at the small raven girl hoping that she truly understood and wasn't just trying to make him feel better. "Can I tell you something Ichigo?"

"Yea."

"I know what it's like," she told him as she sat down on the bed next to the troubled youth. "To lose someone so close to your heart and feel like it's all your fault."

"Who-" he wanted to ask but stopped himself, it might be too personal.

"Kaien Shiba was his name," Rukia said wistfully. "You actually look a lot like him except for your eye and hair color that is. He was the first guy I ever fell in love with."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said, feeling bad for making her bring up such painful memories for his sake.

"Don't be, I want to tell you this," she assured before continuing. "There was this party that Nii-sama had forbid me to go to. I was going through a rebellious stage and I snuck out and went anyway. Half way through the night almost everyone was wasted."

_Rukia made her way threw the large crowd of drunks over to some friends she noticed were there as well. _

"_Rankgiku!" she yelled, catching the red head's attention. _

"_Rukia!" Rangiku waved at her, spilling some of her drink as she did so. _

"_Rani!" a teal haired girl beside her scolded. "That's alcohol abuse!" Rukia couldn't help but laugh at her friends antics. Sitting on the arm of the couch near them was Momo, a small raven haired girl. She kept looking around nervously until her eyes landed on Rukia. _

"_Rukia! I thought you couldn't come?" she asked once the girl was close enough to hear her. _

"_I…snuck out," Rukia shrugged like it was no big deal. In truth, if her brother found out, he'd kill her. Without a word, Nel handed Rukia a beer. She popped the can open and took a good size drink. The beer was ice cold and kind of bitter, but as she consumed more of it, the bitterness went away. Starting to relax, Rukia made her way to the middle of the room where some people were dancing. She started swaying her hips in time to the music, not really dancing with anyone in particular. She swung around and bumped into a taller teen with shockingly bright blue hair and electric blue eyes. When their eyes met, a predatory grin crossed the blue haired teen's face and it sent a shiver down Rukia's spine._

"_I'm Grimmjow. Wanna dance?" the teen asked. _

"_Sure," Rukia agreed, allowing the teen to pull her close. She pressed herself up against him and danced most of the night, never giving thought to anything else. When they finished dancing, Rukia made her way over to the cooler where the beer was located. Grabbing one, she popped it open and stepped backwards, knocking into someone. _

"_Oi watch it!" a voice snapped. _

"_I'm really sorry," Rukia apologized, turning around quickly. She came face to face with a teen with ear length black hair and was wearing a little makeup. Rukia looked down at her beer then back at the person in front of her, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. For the life of her, she couldn't tell if the person was a guy or a girl. Reading her thoughts the teen spoke up. _

"_I'm a guy. The name's Luppi," he said, rolling his eyes. He acted like he went through that a lot. _

"_Really sorry bout that," Rukia giggled. Not used to drinking, her 3__rd__ beer was making her feel a bit tipsy. Luppi raised a brow at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. _

"_Want to go sit down somewhere?" he asked. "Its getting crowded." _

"_What the hell? Why not?" Rukia giggled again, allowing the raven teen to lead her away from the others with little protest. Suddenly a pair of arms snaked around her from behind and she felt herself being pulled away from Luppi. Looking over her shoulder she met the same electric blue eyes from earlier. _

"_Hey there cutie," Grimmjow said, nuzzling her neck lightly. _

"_Oh stop, Grimm," Rukia laughed, pulling away. Grimmjow let out a loud barky laugh, the smell of alcohol overwhelming on his breath. Rukia knew he was very drunk. Luppi wrapped an arm around her waist loosely before dropping his hand to her firm bottom and giving it a squeeze. Rukia jumped away from him ready to yell when another teen joined them. _

"_What the hell ya's doin' over 'ere?" he asked, looking around at the others. _

"_Not a thing, Nnoi," Grimmjow slurred out. "Meet Rukia." He shoved the little raven towards Nnoitra who captured her up in his arms. _

"_What we got 'ere?" he said, looking into her eyes. _

"_Let me go, please," Rukia said, struggling to get out of his arms. _

"_Now where's da fun in that?" Nnoitra laughed. Just from the smell of his breath she knew he was as drunk as the other two. They kept hitting on her until she finally got fed up and shoved them away from her. She began to head back to where she had last seen her friends when Luppi grabbed her by the arm. _

"_Aww come on," he slurred. "We's just havin' fun." Rukia yanked away once more and continued making her way back to the others. Grimmjow was the next to grab her. _

"_He tol' ya we just havin' fun," he hissed out. Rukia elbowed him in the gut, making him let go before running away from them. Luppi, Grimmjow and Nnoitra ran after her, stumbling over each other and knocking other people down. Not sure where to go, Rukia ran upstairs and located the bathroom. Just as they caught up to her, she slammed the door shut and locked it. The trio tried to get the door open and after a few minutes they gave up. Shaken up, Rukia pulled out her cell phone and dialed her boyfriend Kaien's number._

"_Rukia?" his sleepy voice came over the line._

"_Kaien!" she whisper shouted in relief. "Can you come pick me up? I'm at Nel's house."_

"_You went to the party after Byakuya said no?" the raven haired man scolded. He didn't like the fact that his girlfriend had also went without him._

"_Yes, but right now I'm locked in the bathroom," Rukia explained. "Some guys were trying to…"_

"_I'll be right there!" he told her, understanding what had been left unsaid._

"_Thank you," she said with a sob, glad that he was coming to save her._

"After he picked me up we were pushed off the road by a drunk driver who was leaving the party as well," Rukia told the strawberry teen in a sad voice that was close to cracking. "We hit a tree. It would have been head on but Kaien saw it and swerved at the last minute so that the driver side took the impact. He di-didn't die instant-ly," she choked out.

"You don't have to tell me, I know this must be hard for you," Ichigo said trying to comfort her, much like he had his sisters when their mother had died.

"I'm okay," she insisted. She needed to get it out and tell him. She hadn't really talked about that night with anyone before in such detail but she knew Ichigo needed this. Once her emotions were under control she continued. "He bled to death while we waited for the ambulance to arrive. From that moment on I changed, just like you did."

"Thank you," the teen told her giving her a light comforting hug. "It's nice… to know I'm not alone…"

"You're not," Rukia assured. "You know Nii-sama lost someone precious to him too, but you'll have to wait for him to tell you about that."

"I will," Ichigo assured with tears dripping from honey brown eyes due to Rukia's sad story and how much it was like his own loss. "From now on I'm going to turn this life around."

"I'm sure that you will, Ichigo Kurosaki," said a soft baritone from Byakuya who was standing in the door way. "You have the Kuchiki family to help you after all."

"Yes…" Ichigo agreed with a small nod. He wasn't alone anymore, he could do this and they would help. He still had Karin and Yuzu as well. Ichigo knew that with all that support he could make this work.

* * *

**AN: hey sorry it took me forever to update. finally got some of my stories back from when my computer crashed but a lot of them are gone forever =( sorry to those who were also reading Temporary Home. i almost had the next chapter of that completed when i lost it and now i dont remember where my train of thought was going with it. unless i can remember what i had written i'll probably discontinue it at lest untill i have time to really work on it. **

**I dont know when i'll be updating anything i've been working on them all at random but i'm also a mother of two and now that summer's here we take a lot of vacations down to canton to visist my in laws. also i've been working on editing/rewritting a story on my Fiction press and booksies accouts call in the strangest places. i'm hoping to get it published eventualy and the new edited virsion seems to be straying away from the original lol but its got a lot more detail and events now so hopefully its better then before. well thanks to everyone who reads and leaves a non-bashing review ^_^**


End file.
